A Kingdom Romance
by SailorWednesdayMercury
Summary: When Princess Lavinia learns that Greg is sick in Camelot, she decides to go along with Jane and Gunther, what will happen next? Read to find out more! Please read and review!
1. A Letter Delivered Part 1

** Disclaimer: I don't own Jane And The Dragon, Jane And The Dragon is a copyright of Martin Baynton.**

** A Letter Delivered Part 1**

** One fine spring day in the Kippernium castle banquet hall, the royal family was sitting at the kitchen table.**

** King Caradoc was in the middle of eating his toast which was cooked to perfection by Dragon's flame.**

** When suddenly, Sir Theodore entered with a letter in his hand.**

** "Has anybody seen Gunther?" the elder knight asked.**

** "He is out practicing with Sir Ivon." Gwendolyn answered Theodore.**

** "Why do you ask, my good knight?" Caradoc asked Theodore.**

** "I have a letter for him, my king." Theodore answered.**

** Jane entered the dining hall from cleaning her bedroom.**

** "Allow me to deliver it to him." Jane said to Theodore.**

** Sir Theodore handed the letter off to Jane.**

** "See to it then." Theodore said to his apprentice.**

** Jane went out into the practice yard with the letter for Gunther in hand.**

** "Gunther! Hey," Jane called out. "Gunther!"**

** Gunther looked at his mentor, "May I please go now, Sir Ivon?" he asked.**

** Ivon looked at his apprentice.**

** "You had best be off, Lad." Ivon said to Gunther.**

** "Thank you, Sir Ivon." Gunther said, racing off to see Jane.**


	2. A Letter Delivered Part 2

** A Letter Delivered Part 2**

** "Gunther!" Jane called.**

** Gunther ran up to Jane, "What is it?" he asked her.**

** "A letter arrived for you, from Camelot." Jane answered Gunther.**

** Gunther silently read the letter, "This isn't good!" he exclaimed, after finishing reading.**

** "What is it, Gunther?" Jane asked.**

** "Greg is stuck in bed, sick with the Pox, my aunt, Penelope and my uncle, James need my help taking care of him since Aunt Penelope is expecting her second child any day now, I'm needed in Camelot." Gunther said to Jane.**

** "Would it be all right if I went with you?" Jane asked Gunther.**

** "Sure, Lady Knight," Gunther said to Jane. "I could use all the help I can get."**

** "Great! I'll go and pack some things." Jane said.**

** A few minutes later, Lavinia entered Jane's bedroom to find Jane packing a small bag with a few of her basic necessities.**


	3. A Letter Delivered Part 3

** A Letter Delivered Part 3**

** "Where are you going?" the princess asked Jane curiously.**

** "I am going with Gunther to Camelot." Jane answered.**

** "Do you think I could go with you?" Lavinia asked Jane.**

** "Sorry, Princess," Jane said firmly. "but Greg has come down with the pox, and I don't want to risk your health to it."**

** "Don't worry about that, Jane, I had the pox at 4-years-old," Lavinia stated. "and I cannot catch it again."**

** "Well, in that case," Jane said to Lavinia. "you may come with Gunther and me to Camelot."**

** "Yes!" Lavinia exclaimed.**

** Cuthbert, Lavinia's older brother who was turning 10-years-old that Sunday came into Jane's doorway.**

** "Will you be back in time for my tenth birthday?" Cuthbert asked Jane and Lavinia.**

** "Of course, Brother Mine." Lavinia exclaimed.**

** "Wouldn't even dream of missing your big one zero, my prince!" Jane exclaimed.**

** "Super!" the prince exclaimed.**

** The prince left Jane's bedroom.**

** "Cuthbert sure is excited about his birthday, isn't he, Jane?" Lavinia asked.**

** "He certainly is, Princess," Jane said. "now, let's go pack a bag for you."**

** "Okay, Jane." Lavinia said eagerly.**


	4. Jane And The Difficult Journey

** Jane And The Difficult Journey**

** Jane followed Lavinia to her bedroom.**

** Lavinia grabbed her carpet bag and packed her nightgown, a few day time gowns, some clean undergarments, and a few clean pairs of stockings.**

** "Are you all set to go to Camelot?" Jane asked Lavinia.**

** "Yes, Jane, I am." Lavinia answered.**

** A knock sounded on the door to the princess's bedroom.**

** "Come in!" Lavinia called.**

** The lady-in-waiting entered Lavinia's bedroom.**

** "Princess," Adeline said. "the time has come for your bath."**

** "But I have to go to Camelot with Jane and Gunther!" Lavinia protested.**

** "You may still go with us after your bath, Princess." Jane said.**

** "That's right," Adeline said to the princess. "you have plenty of time."**

** "Yes!" Lavinia exclaimed.**

** While the princess was taking her bath, Dragon poked his head through Jane's bedroom window.**

** "Will you and Gunther be ready to go, Jane?" Dragon asked.**

** "We shall go shortly, Dragon," Jane said. "I'm just waiting on Princess Lavinia."**

** "I see." Dragon said.**

** After the princess had taken her bath, she climbed on board Dragon's back with Gunther and Jane.**

** "We have to make it back in time for Cuthbert's birthday, Gunther." Lavinia said.**

** "Why is that, Princess Lavinia?" Gunther asked.**

** "Gunther Dear, the princess and I simply made a promise that we would be back in time for the prince's tenth birthday." Jane said.**

** Suddenly, the wind started picking up.**

** "I'm sorry, everybody! Bad weather," Dragon called. "we will have to land!"**


	5. A Rough Night

** A Rough Night**

** The rough wind whipped at the princess's hair.**

** Gunther spotted a cave beneath them, "Quick, Dragon! Land down there!" he called.**

** "You got it!" Dragon said.**

** Dragon landed at the mouth of the cave and he, Gunther, Lavinia, and Jane all went inside.**

** "I-i-i-it's c-c-c-c-cold in here!" Lavinia shivered.**

** "Not a problem, Princess." Gunthenr said, setting some logs on the cave's floor.**

** Dragon then put his flame to the logs.**

** "There," Dragon said. "now that there's a warm fire, we can stay the night here."**

** "Stay the night here? But, Dragon," Lavinia protested. "what about poor sick Greg?"**

** Thunder clapped outside the cave as rain began pouring down.**

** "This matter is not up for discussion, Princess, we are staying here until morning." Dragon said firmly.**

** "Of course, Dragon." Lavinia said.**

** "Good, now, get some sleep," Dragon said to the princess. "we've got a long journey to Camelot ahead of us tomorrow."**

** Lightning flashed outside the cave.**

** "Who can sleep with that?" Lavinia asked irritably.**

** Rain continued pouring down as the storm continued.**

** The next morning bright and early, everyone awoke to continue their long journey to Camelot.**


	6. A Romance Blossoms! Cuthbert's Birthday

** A Romance Blossoms! Cuthbert's Birthday**

** Shortly after their arrival at the manner of Penelope and James Breech, Jane, Gunther, and Lavinia all began to take care of Greg.**

** When it was time for the princess's shift, she decided to read to Greg.**

** While Lavinia read to Greg, a romance had started forming between them.**

** After a few days of being tended to, Greg was all better.**

** Three days later, it was Cuthbert's birthday.**

** The prince got a lot of wonderful birthday presents.**

** After her brother's birthday party, Lavinia began to write a touching letter to Greg.**


End file.
